


Derek se quiere ir

by Nanimika



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Lingua latina
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimika/pseuds/Nanimika
Summary: Stiles  sabe que si lo de las mitades existe está completamente seguro que Derek es su otra mitad y él la de Derek.





	Derek se quiere ir

Derek se quiere ir pero no puede irse porque sus muñecas están siendo retenidas por Stiles quien desesperado intenta hablar cuando su voz no sale, si habla se pondrá a llorar, y tendrá que explicar mucho.

Stiles quiere decirle muchas cosas, que desea que se quede, que no lo deje ahí, y si se va que por lo menos vuelva, pero Derek no piensa volver, si sale de Beacon Hills sabe que no volverá, aun cuando su corazón quede en ese pueblo, en esos bosques, en el cuarto de Stiles, y en su sonrisa o en la forma en que ese niño lo mira.

Stiles teme confesar sus sentimientos, le teme al rechazo, ya lo sufrió con Lydia durante mucho tiempo, por la que no sintió ni la mitad de lo que siente por Derek, si Derek lo mira y le dice que nunca lo amó y que no lo hará, él sabe que no podrá seguir viviendo como siempre.

Stiles sabe que si lo de las mitades existe está completamente seguro que Derek es su otra mitad y el la de Derek.

Derek se quiere ir, él no acepta los sentimientos que tiene por ese mocoso imperativo y con lengua afilada, le teme a sus sentimientos, le da miedo porque él sabe muy bien cómo se siente perder a las personas que más se aman.

Stiles lo mira, sus ojos se enfocan en los Derek mientras reúne la fuerza para hablar.

\- Derek... te amo así que si te vas tienes que prometer que volverás. -dice con su voz quebrada mientras sus ojos siguen mirándolo con intensidad.

Al final Derek si inclina y besa los labios delicados y rosados del pequeño humano de la manada, más que un beso parece una caricia, y más que un adiós parece un hasta luego.

Derek se fue, nunca prometió volver, pero él y Stiles saben que volverá, no lo hará por la manada, lo hará por el chico, por su otra mitad.

**Author's Note:**

> Las cosas como son, Derek es de Stiles, y solo de el  
> Espero alguien me lea.


End file.
